Combustion engines, such as internal combustion engines and gas turbine engines include a combustion section having one or more combustor assemblies. In each combustor assembly, air is mixed with a fuel and the mixture is ignited in a combustion chamber, thus creating heated combustion gases that flow in a turbulent manner. These combustion gases are directed to turbine stage(s) of the engine to produce rotational motion.
Combustion anomalies such as flame flashback have been known to occur in combustion sections of combustion engines. Flame flashback is a localized phenomenon that may be caused when a turbulent burning velocity of the air and fuel mixture exceeds an axial flow velocity in the combustor assembly, thus causing a flame to anchor onto one or more components in/around the combustor assembly, such as a liner disposed around the combustion chamber. The anchored flame may burn through the components if a flashback condition remains for extended periods of time without correction thereof. Thus, flame flashback and/or other combustion anomalies may cause undesirable damage and possibly even destruction of combustion engine components, such that repair or replacement of such components may become necessary.